


your touch heals

by thesqian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, alluding to sw, thats why shes in the characters tag jfjffkfk, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesqian/pseuds/thesqian
Summary: scars left behind from an aching heart cease to fade





	your touch heals

Catra clutches onto the front of Adora’s shirt, claws piercing dangerously through the fabric. Her face is held snugly in the crook of the blonde’s neck. Her eyes remain screwed shut.

“I should have told you a long time ago,” she whispers.

Adora swallows before softly grabbing onto Catra’s shoulder, pushing her back, much to the feline’s dismay. Blue eyes scan Catra with concern swimming in their depths. Catra avoids them at all costs.

“How long…?” Adora reaches a tentative hand to Catra’s side, but when her fingers make contact with the thin fabric, the brunette flinches away instinctively. She hisses through clenched teeth. “How long has she been…?”

Adora tries again, sweetly steadying Catra with a hand on her knee. Catra sighs, lets Adora peel back the cloth to reveal a horrid looking burn on her flesh. It slices through her shirt and stretches from the bottom of her ribcage to the right of her belly button.

“Too long,” is Catra’s low reply.

Her ears twitch at the sound of a shaky sigh emitting from Adora. She watches as pale fingers slowly grace the injury, Catra not able to stop herself from jerking backwards a bit from the pain. Adora rests her hand there against Catra’s skin for a few moments, her thumb rubbing small circles into a vacant space above her hip. Biting her lip, she breaks away from Catra, the latter letting her breath escape in a quiet, stuttering sigh.

“I didn’t…” Adora reaches around underneath their bed to grab a roll of bandages they keep hidden for safe keeping. “I didn’t know. I-I don’t—”

“Easy, easy, Adora,” Catra says quickly, her hand clamping over Adora’s as she attempts to address her wound. “Be careful. It’s tender.”

The blonde shakes her head. “Yeah. Yeah, sorry.” Another sigh. Her hands work quickly but gently to patch her friend up, like they’d done a million times before. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Catra lifts her top up a little more to give Adora more access. “I thought…” A pause. “I thought if I said anything, it’d make everything worse. I thought she would do something worse—”

“Worse than this?”

Catra finally makes eye contact with Adora, sincerity shining boldly in her blue and gold irises. Adora’s hands slow to a stop.

“I thought she’d hurt you, too.”

Adora’s eyes soften into something entirely new.

“I couldn’t let her touch you.”

The blonde looks down, hand grappling for Catra’s, the roll of bandage long forgotten. She grips tightly onto her hand, fiddling with a few of her fingers before tangling them with her own. They fall onto the bed in between them, dark and light meshed together to form something truly beautiful.

Eventually, Adora looks up, eyes locking with Catra’s, brings the brunette’s hand to her lips. She gives her knuckle a fleeting kiss before muttering, “We look out for each other. Remember?”

Catra’s heart shatters at how unstable, how shaky her usually confident voice sounds now.

A sigh escapes her lips, rumbling in her throat. “Right.”

“And I will always be there to protect you. Remember?”

“Right.”

“And no matter what,” her voice regains some of its boldness, some edge to her words igniting with each syllable, “we tell each other everything.”

Catra swallows, nods. “Right.”

“You look out for me…” Catra can hear the smile on her lips.

She smiles, too. “And I look out for you.”

Adora lowers their intertwined hands to her chest, placing Catra’s palm over her heart.

The reminder of a promise in the dying daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from twitter!


End file.
